A joist is typically a load bearing member that is configured to provide structural support in a building. For instance, a floor joist is typically a horizontal member that spans a distance between two walls and supports a floor of a building and any objects on the floor of the building. Depending on the dimensions of the floor the floor joist is designed to support, the floor joist may include multiple connected pieces of material to achieve a desired length. For instance, for a floor joist made from wood, the floor joist may include multiple pieces of lumber connected together at one or more joints of the floor joist.
Generally, building construction is regulated by a variety of building codes, as typically provided by the International Residence Code (IRC) for residential construction and the International Building Code (IBC) for non-residential construction. Typically, building codes provide parameters to which various portions of the building must adhere. For instance, a floor joist must be designed to carry a specified amount of weight for various types of buildings. Further, a floor joist constructed from wood must meet some regulations regarding the fire resistance of the floor joist.